


Pancakes and Nissans

by FormlessOrphan8



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormlessOrphan8/pseuds/FormlessOrphan8
Summary: They were finally together in a rinky-dink pancake house in the middle of nowhere. Roxas wanted pancakes. Axel just didn't want to screw things up.





	Pancakes and Nissans

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I also did not make money off of this work.

The little diner they finally agreed upon was busy. So busy in fact, that they had to wait fifteen minutes for a booth to be cleared before they could even sit. Axel held the door for the young couple that left the booth as they were walking out. Roxas grumbled under his breath, arms crossed in front of his chest and a scowl clear on his face. He was starving, and just a little bit hangry. But he wouldn’t admit to that if you asked him.  
  
After having gone back and forth on what they should eat for a good half hour, they settled on pancakes. But not just any pancakes, oh no. Axel decided they had to be the best goddamn pancakes in the entire world. They had to come from a small, rinky-dink diner half way out of town, decorated in the cliche 50’s rockabilly style, with waitresses all decked out in high waisted skirts and their hair in victory curls.  
  
When they finally got their booth, they both ordered an iced tea, and with joy from Roxas, their food. Their drinks came quickly, and they were told their pancakes would be out as soon as possible. Roxas downed his tea almost immediately, desperate to have something fill his stomach before he lost it. It helped marginally.  
  
“So,” Roxas started after he felt up to talking, “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” He rested his chin on his hand, elbow resting on the table. He twirled his straw into the ice of his glass with the other hand, eyes looking directly at the man across from him. He could see the other man’s shoulders tense up a bit before he took a deep breath and released it. They hadn’t talked much in the car, mostly due to Roxas being stubborn, so Axel had been a little nervous that this wasn’t going to go well.  
  
“Yeah, I guess it has been,” he sighed, running his fingers through his wild red hair. He slouched back casually before fidgeting with the napkin that the silverware was wrapped in. “How have you been?”  
  
“All right I guess. Stressed out, but that’s usual,” Roxas shrugged. He looked down into his cup and watched the ice slip and swirl around the straw. “What about you? How’s Demyx?” Really, he was only asking this to be polite. He wasn’t really a fan of the blonde in question, but he wasn’t about to put the manners his Momma taught him to waste.  
  
Axel chuckled and sat up straight. “I’ve been good. Busy with work and whatnot….” He looked down at his hand now, “And I wouldn’t know about Demyx. We split up a few weeks ago. Things got rough and he bounced, moved back in with the ‘rents, and I found my own place.” He managed a look at Roxas after he said this, and blond looked a little shocked.  
  
“I’m… I’m sorry…” Roxas said politely, looking down into his glass once more. Really, his insides were twisting in a giddy fashion, and he was trying not to grin, but he felt the need to be polite in case Axel was still hurting. The chuckle that sounded from the redhead gave him a definite answer of his feelings, and little smile peeked through.  
  
“It’s okay. I think I was kind of miserable any way,” Axel said with a grin. Roxas finally grinned, and he laughed a very boisterous laugh.  
  
“I knew it,” the blond said, his mouth still pulled up in a big grin. He stopped swirling his ice, as the waitress had just come by and filled their glasses. He rested his head on both of his hand, leaning forward over the edge of the table. “How does the single life feel?”  
  
“Honestly,” the redhead said with a sigh, “Not that much different. You know how it was with Demyx. I could be with pretty much anyone I wanted as long as he knew about it. Now I just don’t have to tell anyone about it. It was a little weird living on my own at first though. There’s just so much… space.” Roxas was about to respond, but their pancakes had finally arrived.  
  
“Awww yeah,” Roxas said, an excited smile gracing his face. As soon as the heaping plate of hotcakes was put in front of him, he smothered them in butter and syrup, and took a giant glorious bite. The noise that erupted from the small blond was erotic. The waitress quickly put down Axel’s pancakes and scurried away, a blush dashed on her cheeks. “ _Fuck,_ ” Roxas said after another bite, “These really are the best damn pancakes ever.”  
  
Axel smiled and buttered his own hotcakes. He took small bites as he watched the boy across from him eat with fervor. Roxas was his best friend. He had been for a while now, he supposed. They met through Roxas’ now ex-boyfriend, and hit it off pretty much right away. It wasn’t uncommon for them to hang out every day some weeks, and Demyx liked him too. So when it came down to an awkward time where the two were lusting after each other, Demyx gave him the seal of approval. He and Demyx had a pretty open relationship, after all.  
  
Sex with Roxas was… different, to say the least. With most people, it was just a fuck. The girl or guy (he didn’t discriminate) thought of only themselves and getting off. But with Roxas…. Roxas got really into it. It wasn’t just about himself. It was about them, about how they moved together. It wasn’t a task. He’d never been kissed during the act with anyone who wasn’t his significant other. But Roxas does, and not just on his mouth. Roxas quickly found his weak spots, kissing his earlobes and sucking on his pulse. He stopped while he was ahead. The blood in his body was threatening to travel to a place that he didn’t want it to go at the moment.  
  
Roxas sighed and sat back, a hand on his belly. He let out a belch and laughed it off with a quick, “Excuse me!” He had finished about half of his plate in the time it took Axel to eat just one pancake out of 5. The blond had a content smile as he sipped more of his tea. “It’s really good hang out with you, Ax… I missed your face,” he said, blue eyes settled on the redhead’s jade.  
  
“Well I missed you too. Honestly, and don’t be weirded out, but I missed your smell…” The redhead trailed off, eyes darting down to his food in an awkward “I-can’t-believe-I-said-that” fashion.  
  
“That… is weird,” Roxas said with a smile, “But I guess I missed yours too. I just miss hanging out with you, ya know? Things got weird with Demyx there for a while. I don’t think he really liked me.” Another sip of the iced tea, and he set it down with a clink. Axel chuckled a bit.  
  
“Yeah, I don’t think he really liked us hanging out with each other… not after, ya know, the physical developments,” Axel said while leaning back into the booth. He stared out the window at the passersby for a moment, but was pulled back to the blond when he let out a big laugh.  
  
“What? Was he threatened by me?” Roxas said with another huge grin. He asked in a way that was meant to be joking, but secretly they both knew that Roxas meant those words. Honestly, he was surprised with their plans to have lunch today. It had been months since they’d seen each other. It wasn’t for a lack of trying on Roxas’s part. They’d make plans, but when the day finally came, Demyx had Axel doing little trivial things all day, effectively eating up all of the redhead’s time. But today, _Axel_ had made the plans, and even offered to pay for lunch. It was… different, but nice, Roxas decided.  
  
There was an awkward silence between them for a minute. The food on Axel’s plate lay forgotten, syrup soaking too much into the pancakes. Roxas rested his head against his hand, supporting himself with his elbow. Axel pushed the soggy pancakes around his plate with his fork, stabbing them repeatedly. His brain was racing a mile a minute, anxiety clinging to every thought.  
  
“Actually,” the redhead said quietly, finally deciding to get everything off of his chest, “he was.”Axel dropped his fork and forced the anxious lump in his chest away. “Demyx…Demyx had some issues, ya know. Emotional trust issues, I think. Like, I know I was allowed to sleep with anyone he approved of, and normally, he didn’t care, but with you, Rox… It was different with you. You’re my best friend and I think he got scared of you taking me away from him because we were… are close.” Roxas tried to hide the blush that graced his cheeks.  
  
“Axel-”  
  
“I’m not done, Rox, just let me finish.” A somber atmosphere took over the table and Axel cleared his throat. “The one condition he had, Roxas, was that I wasn’t allowed to get emotionally attached. It was never really an issue. A fuck was a fuck was a fuck. And to be honest, I didn’t expect anything to really ever happen between us. You were super committed to Riku and I didn’t want to mess anything up between you guys because you were both really good friends.  
  
And then boom, you were single and bored, and I was alone all day and bored… Next thing you know, permission granted and I proceeded to have the best sex of my life.” Axel said this part a little too loudly. He knew because an older women from another table gave him the stink eye. Roxas smiled a little bit and took a sip of his freshly filled iced tea.  
  
“The sex,” Axel continued a little more quietly this time, “was just the tip of the fucking iceberg. I want you, Roxas, and not just in _that_ way. I want to wake up next to you in the morning and make you homemade pancakes, so we don’t have to drive to the middle of nowhere. I want to just be with you. I want you to be mine, and me to be yours,” he finished, taking a sip of tea to stop his rambling and moisten his dry throat. His heart was pounding and he was fairly sure that his face was flushed at least a few shades redder than normal.  
  
Axel braved a look at Roxas, having confessed all of his feelings while looking down like a coward. Roxas was so unreadable at times. His eyes were like steel, staring at Axel, while he continued to rest his head against his hand. The blond was tapping his fingers slowly on the table, processing all of what Axel had said. He opened his mouth to speak, but his words were cut off by the waitress bringing their check. She winked at Axel and walked away with his money, swinging her hips the whole way. This, of course, was unnoticed by the redhead who was staring right at the man across from him.  
  
Roxas sighed deeply, chugged his tea, and cleared his throat. Axel felt like Roxas was peering into his soul whenever the blond directed his oceanic blues towards him. “No,” Roxas said clearly, almost too clearly for Axel’s liking. Roxas then stood up and made his way out of the rinky-dink diner towards Axel’s car. The redhead stared briefly at the spot Roxas once sat in, before quickly following the blond out.  
  
“What do you mean by ‘no’ Roxas?” Axel said loudly, his heart pounding against his ribcage. He felt like throwing up. He took a chance and failed so miserably. The blond continued his walk to the car, but Axel’s long legs allowed him to catch up quickly. He grabbed Roxas’ wrist and pulled. “Why?” he asked, keeping his breathing even when all he wanted to do was collapse.  
  
Roxas finally turned to look at him with dull eyes. “You don’t want to be mine, Axel.” He pulled his arm away and finished his trek to the car. The stupid thing was locked, of course, but that didn’t stop him from yanking the handle. His own legs were shaking, threatening to give out, and his thoughts were racing a mile a minute. He just wanted to get in the car, have an awkward drive home, and forget this ever happened. Axel, on the other hand, did not.  
  
“But I do, Roxas, I just told you that-”  
  
“No!” Roxas yelled, “No, you don’t. You don’t get what it means to be mine, Axel.” He was shaking now, and he gave another harsh tug on the car door. “Just open the fucking door already so I can sit down and dread the long drive _home_.” He emphasized the last word with another pull on the door handle and stumbled backwards when it didn’t open. A soft click of the locks sounded shortly after, and the blond crawled into his seat. He slammed the door and propped his head up against the window. His eyes were closed when Axel sat down in the driver’s seat.  
  
The atmosphere was heavy. It was pressing down on them, encasing them in uncomfortable silence. Roxas swallowed a lump in his throat, and Axel rubbed the bridge of his nose in an attempt to suppress a headache. He knew he fucked everything up. After a few minutes of empty air, Roxas cleared his throat and said quietly, “Can we go now?”  
  
“No,” Axel said matter-of-factly. “We can’t, Rox. I was serious about everything I said back there, and it didn’t even seem like you took any of that into consideration before you flattened me out with a fucking steamroller. I want-”  
  
“Stop,” Roxas said, “Just stop. I’ve seen you in a relationship, Axel, and trust me it’s nothing that would work with me. Not anymore. Riku sleeping with Sora fucked everything up for me. You don’t want to be with me. You don’t want to be mine. You would hate it. I know because you like freedom, Axel, and with me you would be a caged fucking bird.” Roxas swallowed the frog in his throat and took a deep breath.  
  
“All I wanted for the past few months from you was to be noticed, as fucking terrible and sad as that sounds. You’re all I have, and it was like pulling teeth to see you. And you were blind, _so blind_ , to the fact that Demyx was keeping us apart because _he hated me_.” Axel started to protest, but Roxas cut him off.  
  
“No, I let you talk earlier, you let me talk now. I _know_ Demyx hated me, but I don’t care about that. What I hated was that he took you away from me when I fucking _needed_ you because you’re my best friend. I was shoved to the side and left alone at the last minute all the time because your boyfriend couldn’t handle you having a friend that cared about you. And now you’re single and here with me and I was so happy to just hang out. And you dropped a bomb that I know I can’t disarm because I don’t want you be unhappy. I know you want to do whatever you want and fuck anyone you want, but-”  
  
Suddenly, there was a warm sensation on his face as soft hands gently grasped his cheeks, turning his face towards their owner. Blue eyes met green just in time to see Axel lean over the middle console of the seat, and press his forehead against the Roxas’s. His hands moved down to the blond’s neck and he let out a long sigh. Ever so slowly, Axel leaned in and planted a soft chaste kiss on side of the blond’s lips. He hesitated slightly before moving his target a little to the left and pressed his own almost chapped lips against soft ones.  
  
Small hands rose up and touched Axel’s, stroking down their backside before wrapping around slender wrists. Roxas didn’t pull away, and Axel was thankful for that. The kiss was short, and foreheads met again. Axel looked at Roxas who had his eyes closed, and sighed again. It was somewhat content.  
  
“I don’t want anyone else,” the redhead whispered, “I don’t need anyone else. And I’m sorry for all that shit, but right now Roxas, I just _need_ you.” The hands around his wrists pulled his hands down, and Roxas moved away from the redhead. The silence that surrounded them was pregnant, and Axel found himself holding his breath. He was frozen, still leaning over the center console of the car. Roxas still had hold of his wrists, and Axel took that as a good sign.  
  
“Okay,” the blond whispered, and Axel’s heart went wild. “But,” Roxas continued, “if it doesn’t work, please don’t disappear on me. I would miss you too much.” A faint smile from the redhead and Roxas was pulled halfway across the center console into a deep hug. He could feel the thump of the redhead’s heart and realized that it matched his own.  
  
“I wouldn’t dream of it. I’m here for the long haul. Got it memorized?” The redhead said with a full grin on his face. The blond groaned and pushed away from the other man’s chest.  
  
“Fuck, if you’re gonna bring that shit up, just kidding. I’ll walk home,” he joked, reaching over to the door handle before Axel pulled him away with a laugh.  
  
“Get used to it, babe, I’m cheesy as fuck,” Axel said, starting the car with a loud roar. After both seatbelts were on, he tore out of the parking lot, music blasting from the speakers. Neither of them knew if things would work out, or where they would end up, but neither of them really cared. They could freely be with each other, and frankly, they were both damn excited. They could do anything. Who knows, maybe they would even go hiking.  



End file.
